


like a match of really difficult chess

by captainsolo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: ....but in later chapters, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, UST, it'll get good i promise, you just gotta wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsolo/pseuds/captainsolo
Summary: so, spock's acting funky, jim notices, and mccoy drinks. that's pretty much it.





	

Kirk relaxed back into his chair, soaking in space for just a second in all of its soundless wonder. They had just left Starbase 12. The trip had been for ship repairs but turned into an unintentional yet well deserved shore leave for the crew. The effects of even a brief period away from such a stressful environment were still working wonders on everyone. Smiles all around. Happiness seemed to be written on the face of every person Kirk passed. Well everyone, except (he should have seen this coming.) Spock. In fact if anything, he seemed less relaxed than before they had gone. It didn’t make any sense. He had eaten with everyone in the mess everyday, come to the bar for drinks and a little fun, hell, a few people had even tried to pick him up. Nothing. Well, he wasn’t surprised about that. After all, he was till Spock, he didn’t expect him to transform in 6 days. Still, it was concerning Kirk. He hoped that his First Officer/Friend was okay. Suddenly, a thought crossed Kirk’s mind. “Shit shit shit,” he panicked internally, “I hope he didn’t notice.” Besides Spock being one of the most interesting and intelligent beings Kirk had ever had the pleasure of meeting, he was rather attractive. Shit, who was he kidding? Spock was hot. All lean, sinewy muscle, condescending/curious looks that only he could make sexy, and his voice. Oh dear god, douse Kirk with a firehose. Velvet. Literal Velvet. Don’t forget his absolutely adorable, pointy ears. He had more than once caught himself noticeably drooling over his XO, and he didn’t think that the attention was wanted. Far from it. He was a Vulcan, after all. Feelings weren’t logical. Kirk scoffed audibly before he could stop himself, causing several heads to turn his way. Uhura just looked annoyed, Sulu amused, Chekov confused, and Spock just stared. Mccoy sauntered onto the bridge, grumpy for reasons no one knew (including Bones himself) and know one dared ask. His mouth quirked up at the corner when he saw Jim in what appeared to be deep thought.  
“Be careful now, Jim. Wouldn’t want you straining anything to form an idea.” He snorted, gaining a few sniggers from around the bridge.  
“Fuck off, Bones.” He mumbled, reaching behind to where McCoy had planted himself behind the chair and smacking him on the thigh. He knew it was all in good fun, but he wasn’t in the mood for games. He needed to figure out what was wrong with Spock. He just hoped it wasn’t because he had found anything out. Because in all likelihood, if he had obtained some knowledge, he would most likely be more grossed and freaked out than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please send me feedback so i can better my writing or if you see that i made a mistake:)


End file.
